P E C A D O
by MIR-CHAN
Summary: QUANDO A PAIXÃO DESPONTA ATÉ AS MAIS FORTES CONVICÇÕES CAEM POR TERRA,COMO REAGIR SE ESTE SENTIMENTO É DIRIGIDO A PESSOA MENOS INDICADA,DESAFIANDO MORAL E TABUS VOCÊ SERIA CAPAZ DE LUTAR CONTRA SEUS PRÓPRIOS CONCEITOS PARA REALIZAR ESTE AMOR?
1. CAP 1:NOTICIA INESPERADA E O ENCONTRO

DOCE PECADO

PEÇO DESCULPAS MAIS A EXPLICAÇÃO ESTA NO FIM DESSE CAPITULO. BLEACH NÃO ME PERTENCE MAS ESPERO UM DIA CONHECER O ABARAI RENJI!!

**PECADO**

**CAPITULO 1 : NOTICIA INESPERADA E O ENCONTRO.**

Era um dia ensolarado, o verão estava a pleno vapor, Ichigo voltava da escola lentamente por alguma razão não queria voltar logo para casa , mentira !, sabia muito bem porque não queria voltar para casa, era porque "ela" estaria lá, viu uma lata no meio do caminho e a chutou com mais força da qual era necessário, estava com raiva por que as coisas tinham que mudar tão inesperadamente ele gostava de como tudo estava sua vida seguia um ritmo, tinha seu pai, suas irmãs e seu mundo, depois que sua mãe morreu era isso que importava para ele , ainda doía quando se lembrava dela , daquele dia, daquela mancha de sangue em sua camisa, daquele silencio ...Um pingo de suor escorreu pela sua face e se limpou com a manga da camisa.

- Dessa vez aquele idiota do meu pai se superou! – grunhiu baixo, sua raiva aumentando cada vez mais a partir de hoje tudo mudaria, não estava preparado para isso ainda, sua família estava completa não precisava de acréscimos!, já tinha duas irmãs não queria mais outra! Perderia sua privacidade e seu conforto teria uma estranha em seu lar por pelo menos 4 anos era imperdoável e aquele velho, nem pra pedir a opinião dos filhos, afinal isto não envolveria eles também? a lata estava próxima agora ele a chutou de novo.

_FLASH BACK_

_Estavam se preparando para jantar e seu pai veio todo agitado da clinica na qual trabalhava, ele estava estranho a semana toda,quando todos se sentaram para a refeição, ele estendeu para Ichigo um envelope e pediu que o lê-se ,dizia o seguinte._

_Caro Senhor_

_Desculpe por incomodá-lo ,porem tenho uma noticia de grande importância para nos dois, sei que o Senhor conheceu a Senhora Hisana e teve um envolvimento amoroso com ela há vários anos atrás ,talvez o Senhor não saiba mas desse envolvimento gerou uma criança de nome Rukia , que é quem o escreve, não conheci minha mãe, fui criada por meu tio, que me adotou e me deu um nome .Por motivos do qual gostaria de falar pessoalmente peço sua ajuda em me encontrar um local barato em sua cidade para que eu possa me estabelecer pois freqüentarei a faculdade de sua região ,tudo que afirmo pode ser confirmado com facilidade fique a vontade em fazê-lo. Aguardo ansiosamente pela sua resposta._

_Kuchiqui Rukia._

_- Mas que brincadeira é essa? velho! - Ichigo se levantou tão rápido que sua cadeira caiu no chão com estrondo._

- _Exatamente o que diz ai! Eu verifiquei pessoalmente!- Isshin estava com um sorriso estranho nos lábios._

_  
- Quantos anos?-Ichigo perguntou amassando a carta em sua mão._

_  
- Ela tem quase 17 anos presumo, se é isso que você quer saber!_

_  
- Você traiu a mamãe seu verme?-Sem conseguir se controlar mas, Ichigo pegou o pai pelo colarinho quase rasgando a sua camisa.Issh se desvencilhou do filho com uma chave de braço o jogando por cima da mesa e prendendo-o com as mãos atrás das costas para que ele não se solta-se._

_- Sabia que você reagiria assim, preste atenção! , isto aconteceu antes de conhecer a sua mãe, Hisana fora uma grande amiga de quem guardo muitas e carinhosas lembranças ,ela deve ter tido suas razões para não me contar que esperava uma filha minha, talvez ela já soubesse do meu amor por Masaki e decidiu não interferir, isso era típico dela._

_Percebendo que Ichigo estava mais calmo o soltou, olhou para as filhas que ouviam tudo caladas e continuou se dirigindo agora para o pôster de sua finada esposa._

_  
- Sei que me compreende sabe o quanto meus filhos são preciosos para mim, lembra que queríamos ter 3 meninas, mas veio esse aí (apontou a cabeça para Ichigo) então deixamos pela vontade de Deus- Ichigo fingiu não ouvir estava vacinado com as bobagens do pai._

_  
- Mas agora o nosso sonho se tornará realidade porque nossa terceira filha virá morar conosco Há! Há! Há!... -e ele ficou rindo e pulando pela sala como um louco._

_  
Ichigo não pode deixar de notar que ele já estava achando que aquela era filha dele com a sua mãe, mas havia outra coisa que ele notou também._

_  
- Como assim morar conosco? Ela só pediu que você arranja-se um lugar para ficar ! Sabia que não iria gostar da resposta._

_  
- Mas é claro que não vou deixar minha filhinha sozinha nessa cidade de pervertidos, ela vai morar aqui! Já esta decidido! - Olhou serio para Ichigo que entendeu o recado contrariado._

_-Então eu vou poder brincar com ela, levá-la para o parque, mostrar-lhe o circo, comprar balões,pirulito..._

_  
Ichigo batia com a cabeça na mesa de jantar várias vezes não podia acreditar naquilo, tinha uma sensação estranha sobre a vinda dessa garota para a sua casa, como se algo irreparável fosse acontecer, por alguma razão isso o assustava um pouco o que viria com a chegada dessa Kuchiqui Rukia._

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

Ainda com uma raiva crescente ele chutou a lata com tanta força que ela foi bater em uma janela a espatifando,ouvindo os xingamentos correu e só parou quando viu a pracinha que ficava perto de sua casa, era ali que sua mãe sempre trazia suas irmãs para brincarem , ao olhar ao redor viu algumas crianças brincando sobre os olhares atentos de seus respectivos pais, se sentou em um banco vazio para pensar, a tarde estava quase indo embora e com ela também Ichigo quando notou algo peculiar, uma bela garota brincando no balanço! Estava de vestido azul claro na altura da coxa e se balançava bem alto, de onde estava Ichigo pode ver claramente as belas pernas da menina sendo esticada e flexionada conforme o balançar do brinquedo, seus cabelos curtos e escuros se esvoaçavam com o movimento e risos de alegria chegavam a ele o fazendo sorrir da maneira quase infantil que ela ria, não sabia bem o porque mas era prazeroso vê-la se divertir, deu alguns passos na direção dela então parou abruptamente.

- O que eu estou fazendo?- ele quase foi abordar alguém que nem sequer conhecia! O que ele iria dizer a ela? Com que cara ficaria se ela gritasse o confundindo com um tarado? Pois ele estava se comportando como tal!

Quando percebeu tarde de mais que seu movimento havia chamado a atenção dela, ela havia parado de se balançar e olhava para ele, ficaram se olhando por um tempo então ela percebeu que suas pernas estavam à mostra e se levantou num pulo ele viu que seu vestido caia ate os tornozelos, então mais rápido do que Ichigo pode imaginar ela correu em sua direção e deu nele uma voadora.

- PPEEEVERTIDOOOOOO!! -ela gritou!  
Sem estar preparado ele acabou levando o golpe bem no meio da cara,caindo no chão com ela de pé em cima do peito dele.  
-Bem que achei você suspeito, sentado ali vendo menininhas indefesas brincando seu tarado! O QUE PRETENDIA VINDO EM MINHA DIREÇÃO HENTAI?

Meio tonto pois bateu a cabeça no chão com toda a força na queda, não entendeu direito o que se passava.

- O QUE DIABO VOCÊ ESTA FALANDO SUA LOUCA, PORQUE FEZ ISSO?-Ichigo olhava para cima, ela estava com os braços cruzados olhando de volta com ar de superioridade.

- VOCE SABE MUITO BEM DO QUE ESTOU FALANDO, O QUE PRETENDIA VINDO EM MINHA DIREÇÃO? -falou apontando o dedo na cara dele.

Aquilo era demais, ele se levantou fazendo com que ela quase caísse no chão, sua roupa estava toda suja o fazendo ficar mais zangado.

- OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SUA LOUCA!

- NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO PEVERTIDO, SE EXPLIQUE LOGO!

Apenas agora ele notou como a voz dela diferia de sua imagem ,embora sua aparência fosse de alguém frágil e indefesa sua voz era ríspida e grossa, seu jeito agressivo também o surpreendeu ,essa garota não era o que aparentava, afinal ele não conhecia nenhuma garota que bate-se tão forte, tocou na região onde ela o acertara e por mais que odiasse teve que aceitar que doeu.

- Olha ,eu não queria te assustar apenas...-coçou a cabeça um pouco mais calmo e bem preocupado com o que iria dizer ,não poderia simplesmente falar que vê-la se balançar o acalmara de tal forma que quase foi ter com ela, não ,com certeza ISSO ele não iria dizer.

- Vamos !eu estou envelhecendo aqui!-Rukia por alguma razão estava ficando com pena dele que estava com cara de confuso , com uma expressão que mais parecia de alguém que havia feito uma travessura e fora pego.

- Há !quer saber que se dane! Eu vou pra casa é melhor você procurar a sua pois aqui a noite é perigoso pra crianças.-e ele deu as costas pra ela e começou a andar.

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTA CHAMANDO DE CRIANÇA SEU CEGO!-Agora ele fora longe de mas. Rukia estava vermelha com um tomate.

-Do que esta falando, olha pro seu tamanho com certeza deve ter pelo menos 13 anos.-Ichigo se reaproximou dela e a mediu colocando a palma da mão em cima da cabeça dela analisando a altura.

Ela o pegou pelo colarinho e falando com uma voz quase assassina o aproximou bem do rosto dela de maneira assustadora apesar de sua altura.

-EU TENHO 17 ANOS SEU BAKAAAAAAAA!!-Então ofegante pelo grito o soltou de repente fazendo ele cair no chão de novo.

-QQQUUEEEEEEEE!!-agora Ichigo estava incrédulo-Você não pode ser mais velha que eu.

-Quantos anos você tem?- ela perguntou desconfiada.

-15 é claro! -Ele respondeu com superioridade pra cima dela.

-Então a criancinha aqui é você seu BAKA!- Rukia respondeu com ar de triunfo.  
-Vai pra casa antes que se perca , trouxa.HA! HÁ! HÁ!...

Antes que ele se recompôs-se para rebater aquela ofensa ela parou de rir abruptamente e como se lembra-se de algo olhou para o relógio e começou a correr, parando um pouco para grita-lhe.

-E se você se aproximar de mim de novo vou te dar tanto soco que nem tua mãe vai te reconhecer- então voltou a correr dessa vez sumindo em uma curva da rua.

Percebendo que ainda estava estatelado no chão onde ela o jogara ele se levantou bem rápido.

-Mas que mulher dos diabos é aquela?

E foi embora olhando para os lados para ter certeza que ninguém que ele conhecia viu essa cena lamentável, afinal ele tinha uma reputação a zelar.

Resolveu voltar para casa nada poderia ser pior que aquele encontro,ao chegar em casa respirou fundo e entrou, viu seu pai sentado no sofá junto com suas irmãs conversando com alguém, ao vê-lo chegar Isshin se levantou e se dirigiu ao filho.

- Ichigo que bom que chegou finalmente,esta è Kuchiqui Rukia sua mais nova one-chan.

Então uma bela garota de curtos cabelos negros se levantou e olhou para ele, Ichigo logo percebeu o vestido azul claro que iam até os tornozelos, não podia acreditar era ela novamente !

- VOCÊ!!- ele falou apontando para ela, um pouco assustado.

-Do que você esta falando Ichigo, por acaso já se conheciam? – Isshin não havia entendido o filho e olhava de um para outro.

Rukia após a surpresa cruzou os braços e balançando a cabeça em sinal de afirmação respondeu com uma voz que soou estranha aos ouvidos de Ichigo.

- Este é aquele pervertido que estava me olhando na praça.

- QQUEEEEE!!- seu pai, suas irmãs e ate Ichigo falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- ISSO É MENTIRA, RETIRE O QUE DISSE!

- E verdade sim, e ainda você não se explicou por aquilo.

Nessa altura Isshin já se lamentava na foto de sua mulher aos gritos e Yuzu chorava no colo de Karin que tentava consolá-la.

- Meu irmão é um pervertido BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

- Calma Yuzu, não se preocupe agora que sabemos vamos colocar cadeado na porta do nosso quarto – ao falar olhava zangada para o Ichigo.

- Mas o que é isso agora Karin – ele estava vermelho.

-Querida Masaki- Issh tentava se abraçar ao quadro da esposa – Onde foi que eu errei, como vou proteger minhas 3 castas filhas das mãos desse tarado, buá!, buá!

- Pode parar com isso seu velho de mente suja por acaso pensa que sou como você é!,Yuzu pare de chorar por acaso você não confia mais em mim?

Ao receber um sinal de afirmação dela continuou

- Karin alguma vez dei motivo para desconfiarem de mim assim?

- Não, na verdade pensei que você fosse gay, só te vejo com marmanjo por ai.

- Há! há !há! muito engraçado – Ichigo riu sarcasticamente para a irmã que estava tirando uma com a cara dele.

- Escuta aqui- falou virando-se para Rukia que assistia a tudo muito interessada – Só estava na praça para pensar um pouco, além disso eu não tenho interesse em menininhas baixinhas com formato de tábua como você -ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e se dirigiu ao seu quartodeixando uma Rukia muito irritada para trás.

(CONTINUA)

Acho que devo algumas explicações caso alguém já tenha lido esta fic(pouco provável)eu estava tentando VER como funcionava a postagem neste site quando para minha surpresa esta fic acabou entrando, eu não ia posta-la ainda por que eu queria termina-la primeiro (detesto fic que demora para ser postada ou é esquecida pelo autor) não estava conseguindo fazer as atualizações então a deletei e postei novamente com outro nome (antes era doce pecado) peço mil perdões pel transtorno e criticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, MIR-CHAN.


	2. CAP 2:APRENDENDO A CONVIVER E INCOMODO

ESTOU DE VOLTA COM OUTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ESSA ESTORIA NÃO FIQUE LONGA DEMAIS , BLEACH NÃO ME PERTENCE,POIS SE PERTENCE-SE A INOUE JÁ TERIA MORIDO AFOGADA NA ABERTURA DA 7 TEMPORADA.( N/A:SAGA DO HUECO MUNDO)

**P E C A D O**

**CAPITULO 2: APRENDENDO A CONVIVER E INCOMODO.**

Ichigo entrou no quarto para reorganizar seus pensamentos e deitou na cama, estava com fome mas não iria descer com aquela garota doida lá , hoje fora um dia péssimo só queria que ele acaba-se logo, fechou os olhos então foi inundado com as lembranças de uma bela garota a se balançar, flexionando e esticando as pernas conforme o balanço...

-HHHAAAAAAAAAA!! - gritou exasperado MAS O QUE FOI ISSO? PORQUE ESTAVA LEMBRANDO DISTO AGORA?,ele se virou e colocou o travesseiro por cima da sua cabeça, logo  
sentiu-se relaxar e quando estava quase adormecendo,bateram na porta, primeiro foram batidas leves depois ficaram mas insistente ao ponto do garoto achar que se não atende-se logo ela seria posta a baixo

-Olá maninho- Rukia com uma vozinha um tanto doce e um sorrizinho um tanto meigo que o deixou assustado o empurrou para o lado e foi entrando em seu quarto.

Ele ficou tão surpreso de vê-la na porta que não reagiu de imediato,queria manda-la para o inferno, mas por alguma razão ela o desconcertava.

-EEEi!, eeeei! Oquê você esta pensando!-A garota abriu o seu guarda-roupa e olhou para dentro rapidamente.

-Legal o seu quarto maninho- havia se dirigido até a cama dele e sem cerimonia se sentou nela, olhando para todas as direções como se houve-se ganho um brinquedo novo.

O quarto de Ichigo era igual a de qualquer garoto de sua idade, mobiliado de maneira simples ,ele tinha o essencial, que para ele era o seu mundo e não gostava nem um pouco de vê-lo invadido , principalmente por essa pessoa em particular.

- Oque você quer no meu quarto ?

-Nosso pai quer que você desça para o jantar !

-Não estou com fome- mentiu, só queria que ela desaparecesse dali

-Vamos maninho eu prometo que se você for eu nem vou dar parte na delegacia da mulher por assedio!

-Mas que merda e essa que você esta falando!eu não te assediei coisa nenhuma foi tudo um maldito mal entendido- o garoto estava tão furioso que segurou a porta com tanta força deixando os nós dos dedos brancos.

-E quer saber se tem essa idéia sobre mim então é melhor sair do MEU quarto antes que eu te ataque.

-HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!...- Rukia desatou a rir cinicamente- quero ver você tentar cabeça de mexerica.

Rukia ficou seria de repente e falou com ele com a mesma voz grossa e ríspida de quando o encontrou na praça ,olhando diretamente para ele cruzando os braços e as pernas.

O movimento fez o rosto de Ichigo ficar quente e uma coisa estranha se mexeu dentro dele o fazendo desviar o olhar para o lado.

-O que foi o gato comeu a sua língua maninho?

-MAS QUE MERDA! -Ichigo bateu a porta com força fazendo um barulham -para de me chamar de maninho.

-Mas por acaso não somos irmãos?- ela falou ainda com os olhos fixos nele.

Ichigo respirou fundo estava cansado daquilo.

-É exatamente o que você disse "por acaso"! - Rukia o examinou dos pés a cabeça onde se demorou um pouco.

-Então é isso que você realmente pensa ?, acha que eu sou um incomodo?quer que eu vá embora?garoto metido! menininho mimado !já parou para pensar na minha situação ou acha que eu estou gostando disso! até a pouco tempo minha vida era minha e agora ela não me pertence mas ,SEU pai(enfatizou o "seu" ) insistiu para que eu ficasse aqui não tive como recusar ,acredite eu quis! Principalmente quando eu vi a bela da bichinha que ele tem como primogênito!

-DO QUE VOVE ME CHAMOU?

-Se não quer ser chamado de bicha não devia pintar o cabelo dessa cor.

-O MEU CABELO É NATURAL!

-Claro que é ...!e fadas existem!-ela se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta lentamente.

-Vamos desça de uma vez e aja como o homem dessa casa , a sua família esta te esperando.-ela falou isso com uma voz estranhamente baixa o que fez a consciência e o coração de Ichigo doerem.

Rukia saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

O garoto ficou calado não tinha argumentos ,era verdade ,ele estava parecendo mais um bebe chorão e uma coisa que sua mãe lhe ensinou foi não se lamentar pelos problemas mas sim encara-lo de frente ,mas uma coisa o importunava por que te-la como irmã o incomodava tanto.

Desceu as escadas e se juntou a todos para o jantar de "boas vindas"de Rukia,todos conversavam alegremente e ela em particular,sorriu para ele de maneira estranha ele podia ouvir algo sendo maquinado na cabeça dela.

Nem parecia a mesma que saiu tristemente do seu quarto agora a pouco, "definitivamente essa garota não é normal" pensou ele,será que ela sofria de distúrbio bipolar

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A manhã de domingo prometia ser um dia calmo para o garoto de cabeleira laranja havia saído logo cedo para visitar uns amigos e pensar também ,sua cabeça funcionava melhor quando andava pela rua sem rumo, decidiu que iria tentar o máximo se dar bem com Rukia ainda lembrava de como ela ficou quando disse aquilo sobre sermos irmãos, realmente as vezes ele gostaria de se estapear.

Ao chegar em casa não pode acreditar no que via caixas,caixas e mais caixas de todos os tamanhos espalhados pela sala e empilhados de maneira que com certeza cairiam logo, passando pelo meio delas ele constatou que eram de Rukia já que seu nome estava escrito em todas com horríveis desenhos de coelhinho ,então era hoje o dia de sua mudança para lá ,havia sido combinado no jantar de outro dia que ela ficaria no mesmo quarto de suas irmãs, seu pai e ele colocaram uma cama extra lá ,ficou um pouco apertado porém habitável e parece que as meninas adoraram a idéia de te-la com elas.

Ouviu um barulho la em cima e foi ver oque era, o estranho era que o barulho vinha do SEU quarto ,escancarou a porta e o que viu o deixou mórbido seu pai e suas irmãs estavam guardando alguns vestidos da quelas caixas no SEU armário.

-Oque vocês estão fazendo ?

-há ! Ni-san, que bom que chegou não se preocupe já estamos terminando aqui.

-Yuzu??- ele não estava entendendo nada, então sentiu-se ser empurrado .

-Ho! Seja bem-vindo ototo- Rukia entrava com outra caixa nas mãos .

-Por qu...oque...você me chamou de ototo?

-Ho !querido irmão vejo que você ainda esta dormindo, não se lembra que VOCÊ mesmo me pediu para NÃO te chamar mais de maninho?

-Hã!! ...é!... mas...?

-Então agora eu te chamo de ototo como você queria -Como ela estava de frente para ele os outros não puderam vê-la dando um sorriso triunfante .

-Há, sim, e obrigado por ceder o seu quarto para que eu possa guardar as minhas coisas nas confortavelmente.

-Como o meu filho é responsável, há Masaki acho que fiz um bom trabalho afinal – Isshim falou com lagrimas nos olhos -Afinal somos uma família maior agora devemos nos sacrificar em prol de uma melhor convivência.

Agora ele abraçava Rukia que sorria falsamente e do outro lado Ichigo com cara de alguém que acabara de entrar em um hospício.

Se recompondo da situação ele pegou o braço de Rukia e a arrastou para fora com a desculpa de pegar mais caixas.

-Agora me explique bem direitinho que história é essa de eu ceder o meu quarto para você?

-Mas o que é isso ototo por que me trata com tanta desconsideração – ela falava com uma voz fingidamente triste.

-E pode parar com esse seu teatrinho por que eu sei muito bem de que espécie você é!

-Está certo! -como por encanto a doce/falsa Rukia se fora .-Eu troche muita coisa e não vai caber no quarto que nosso pai me cedeu então vou guardar o restante no seu.

-E quem te deu permissão de fazer isso?

-Você é claro !

-Eu nã...-ela colocou o dedo na boca dele o deixando vermelho com a ação.

-Sua família pensa que assim por que eu disse isso para eles,e eles ficaram tão orgulhosos de você, foi tão lindo, eu nunca havia visto uma família tão unida e amorosa quanto vocês.-ela estava de cabeça baixa e parecia ter se esquecido que ele estava alí.

Ichigo ficou olhando para ela surpreso ,parecia que ela estava falando serio com dessa vez , como era a vida dela na outra casa , sera que Rukia não era feliz ? Queria muito saber ! Se pegou com vontade de ouvir mais sobre ela ,sua história ,sua vida , seus amores...

-EEIII!! tá me ouvindo laranjão?

-Hã!, sim!, claro!- ele falou distraidamente- E melhor eu levar as caixas lá pra cima assim esta confusão termina mais rápido.-ele estava se sentindo estranho de repente, o que era isso ? Não conseguia identificar esse sentimento que o estava incomodando.

Rukia ficou olhando ele se afastar e pegar uma das caixas "até que fora facil demais " pensou, achara que ele iria fazer um escarcéu ,deu de ombros, se Deus lhe deu laranjas... era melhor aproveitar subiu as escadas quando se lembrou de algo e gritou para ele lá embaixo

-E traga para mim as que estão com o desenho de coelhinho ouviu laranjão!

Ouvindo aquilo o garoto acordou de seus devaneios.

-Hã ? laranjão e a ...

CONTINUA...

Peço desculpas pela demora mais eu não estava conseguindo escrever este capitulo (N/A acho que tive um bloqueio) vou me esforçar para que isso não se repita novamente , e obrigado por lerem está fic e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.


	3. CAP 3:APRESENTAÇÕES E O AMIGO

DESCULPEM...DESCULPEM...DESCULPE...1000.000 X DESCULPEM TT.TT  
NÃO FOI MINHA INTENÇÃO FICAR TANTO TEMPO SEM POSTAR MAS TIVE PROBLEMAS , SORRY!  
AQUI ESTÁ O 3 CAP ESPERO QUE GOSTEM  
BLEACH NÃO ME PERTENCE E "ESSA NOVA FASE E UM FIM SÓ SE SALVA O NOVO TAICHOU" ( acho que é assim que se escreve)

**CAPITULO 3 : APRESENTEÇÕES E O AMIGO.**A vida de Ichigo na semana seguinte foi inesperadamente tranqüila, tranqüila demais! Quase não via Rukia ela estava sempre atarefada com a faculdade, a adaptação com a nova cidade e o serviço de meio período que ela arranjara no shopping, por essa causa só chegava em casa quase meia noite, isso deixava o garoto muito preocupado mesmo não querendo admitir ficava ficava sentado no sofá sem ter o que fazer observando o tempo todo o relógio discretamente verificando quanto tempo faltava para sua chegada.

Seu pai havia proposto que ele fosse pega-la no trabalho porém Rukia recusou veementemente alegando não precisar de uma babá mais novo que ela, o ruivo ficou logo zangado com a ilusão da idade e também se recusou a fazer tal "sacrifício", agora achava que deveria engolir o orgulho e ir busca-la de vez, afinal apesar da idade ela parece uma adolescente e o que não faltava na cidade era pedófilos pelas esquinas.

O relógio já marcava 23:35 h, todos estavam dormindo e o garoto se certificou de novo se a luz da entrada estava acessa , foi até o seu quarto por alguma razão ele não conseguia dormir enquanto ela não chegasse, mas ele não iria deixar ninguém perceber ele ficava deitado lá em sua cama escutando... Depois de alguns minutos ouviu o ranger da porta ser aberta... Leves passos pela escadas... O chuveiro sendo ligado... Barulhos baixos no quarto de suas irmãs que ficava ao lado do seu e depois silêncio... Só então é que Ichigo conseguia relaxar e dormir.

De manhã era aquela confusão seu pai tentando dar um novo golpe nele , Yuzu servia a refeição matinal, Karin comendo e fingindo ignorar seu pai e a meio a tudo isso ele só podia vislumbrar Rukia saindo apressadamente dizendo algo que ele não conseguia ouvir, por causa da gritaria de Isshin, nessa hora por alguma razão na qual não conseguia entender se sentia roubado e saia de casa de mal humor.

- Kurosak kum?...hum!!...Kurosak kum?...- Ichigo estava com os pensamentos longe que não estava ouvindo alguém o chamando insistentemente.

-Hã?...há! oi Inoue -Ichigo estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão e olhava para a janela, assim que falou com a amiga voltou-se novamente para a janela de novo.

-Kurosak kum... está fazendo um lindo dia não!- a garota sorria docemente para o ruivo tentando chamar a sua atenção da paisagem que ele observava com olhar perdido.

-Hum hum... -ele balançou a cabeça em afirmação, sem prestar a atenção ao que a amiga dissera, a essa hora ela estava na faculdade em seu curso de jornalismo o que combinava muito com ela já que era uma intrometida.

-Faculdade...ainda falta uns 2 anos pelo menos?...- disse mais para si mesmo e se assustou quando ouviu resposta para o que não era uma pergunta.

-Kurosak kum está preocupado com as provas do vestibular?- Inoue olhava para ele compreensivamente e deixando passar sem comentar o fato dele não ter ouvido sequer uma palavra do que ela disse.

-Inoue hã?... bem... sabe!- falou constrangido tentando disfarçar a sua falta de educação com a amiga.

-Mas Kurosak kum não precisa se preocupar ainda falta bastante tempo para nós nos prepararmos né!

Essa observação apenas o deixou mais desanimado ainda percebeu que quando entra-se Rukia já estaria quase saindo, de repente percebeu o que pensou , por que estava preocupado com isso agora, ultimamente dera para pensar nela a toda hora.

- MAS QUE DROGA!- falará mais alto do que queria e sobre saltando a pobre Inoue.

- Inoue vamos para casa juntas?- Tatsuki se aproximou da amiga sorrindo.

-Você não tem treino hoje?

-Não hoje estou de folga- então olhou para Ichigo aborrecida.

- E esse ai! Ainda está com a cabeça nas nuvens?- Apontou a cabeça para o garoto.

-Eh! né? Kurosak kum está mesmo muito distraído esses dias.

Ichigo ouvia tudo que elas diziam e sinceramente não estava com vontade de conversar naquela hora, se levantou , pegou suas coisas e disse um até logo rumando para a repente ficou com vontade de ir ao shopping, já do lado de fora da escola ouviu sado o esperando e foi em sua direção.

-Eh ai sado!

-oi ...

-Kurosak tá atrasado - um rapaz moreno de óculos falava muito aborrecido

-Não sei do que você tá falando quatro olhos- o garoto olhou para o moreno como se esse estivesse falando grego.

-Ai! ai! não vai disser que esqueceu que teríamos de fazer um trabalho em grupo hoje Kurosak – Ishida Uryu falava enquanto massageava as têmporas já era complicado ser empurrado para aquele grupo e ainda tinha que agüentar as idiotices desse retardado.

-Que trabalho?? não sei de nada!?

-Eh Kurosak kum ficou distraído a aula toda- Inoue Orihime se aproximou do grupo com a amiga

- É e nem agradeceu a pobre da Orihime por ter ido chama-lo na sala- Tatsuki falou ainda irritada com Ichigo pela forma como este tratou a amiga.

-Foi mal Inoue!

Ouviram um som auto de buzina e todos se viraram para ver o que se passava

-Mas quem é aquela lá – Ishida ajeitava os óculos para ver melhor.

-Ela não tá acenando para cá?

-Tá parecendo isso mesmo Tatsuki – Inoue afirmou para a amiga também tentando reconhecer a pessoa.

Uma garota de cabelos negros se aproximou correndo para o grupo muito animada.

-E ai cabeça de mexerica quer uma carona!- Rukia estava irradiando alegria, sorriu para o Ichigo deixando o garoto meio abobalhado com o gesto, todos olharam para ele que não soube o que responder.

- O que foi otouto não vai apresentar a sua querida one-chan? - Ela falava daquela maneira falsa que irritava Ichigo.

-ÃH??- Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim te buscar seu ingrato! Vê, acabou de chegar o meu carro- Todos viram um carro crosfox vermelho

-Que carro lindo né Tatsuki- A menina apenas balança a cabeça encantada com o carro que sempre fora seu sonho possuir um dia.

-Eu não preciso de carona...

-E claro que sim! Estamos atrasados para ir fazer nosso trabalho- Ishida interrompeu-o sem cerimonia.

Todos entraram no carro menos Ichigo que ficou olhando para Rukia impaciente

-Vamos cabeça de mexerica ou te deixo ai - Ela gritou do carro para o garoto que a olhava desconfiado.

-De onde saiu esse carro?

-Hiiiiii! Tenho ele desde que entrei para o ensino médio porém como não tinha idade para dirigir outra pessoa fazia isso por mim - A garota deu uma acelerada fazendo o carro voar pelo asfalto, todos se seguram e se olham apreensivos só Ichigo tinha outras coisas na cabeça naquele momento.

E como ele veio parar aqui ?- ele olhava para ela de soslaio

-Pedi para o Renji trazer para mim- então ela virou a cabeça na direção dele e sorriu daquele jeito que sempre o fazia se esquecer de tudo, uma virada drástica por ma esquina fizeram todos penderem para a esquerda Sado tinha certeza que os pneus direitos saíram do chão.

-Renji? Quem é essa pessoa?- Agora ele a encarava abertamente com as sobrancelhas franzidas

-Tá tão interessado?- ela fazia deboche da preocupação dele-HAHAHA! Ele é alguém de quem gosto muito.

Ichigo não soube o que disser naquela hora -"Alguém em que ela gosta muito? quanto esse muito seria ? Quem era esse cara afinal? Eles devem ser conhecidos de longa data já que ele se debandou até ali para trazer esse carro para ela"- por alguma razão não estava gostando nada daquilo ,ele estava tão distraído com os seus pensamentos que não havia reparado que a garota costurava a rua mostrando completo despreparo com a direção o que não passou despercebido pelos outros passageiros.

Alguns minutos depois pararam em frente a um enorme prédio com colunas na porta e imensa escadaria a placa na frente dizia Biblioteca Pública de Karakura

-Desculpe , mas por que nos trouxe para cá, pensei que faríamos o trabalho na casa do kurosaki-kum- Inoue falou timidamente para Rukia

-Aqui e muito melhor para fazer trabalhos escolares, nesse local tem um acervo monstruoso de informações on-line sem falar que eles tem um pessoal especializado em ajudar e desenvolver trabalhos de todos os tipos, então vocês só precisam dizer o assunto que eles procuram para vocês.-Rukia estava feliz de em tão pouco tempo de permanência na quela cidade, já poder prestar esse tipo de ajuda.

-Como você sabe de tudo isso- Tatisuki estava achando aquela moça muito interessante conhecia a muito tempo a família de Ichigo e não sabia da existência de outra irmã que não fosse Karim e Yuzu.

-Simples venho para cá em todo tempo livre que tenho da faculdade e trabalho para estudar

-Então era aqui que você estava? Quando chegava em casa tão tarde ?- O garoto não tinha a minima intenção de falar essa frase alto, mais não pode conter uma conotação irritável na voz ao pronuncia-la, porém gelou ao ver que a garota parara na escadaria e olhava para ele fixamente com uma expressão muito séria no rosto.

-Não sabia que você estava regulando o meu horário?

Abriu e fechou a boca mas não saiu nada dali seja lá o que ele estava prestes a dizer morreu na garganta naquela hora, ultimamente isso estava acontecendo muito com ele quando tentava conversar com ela. Rukia ainda o olhava esperando algo que ele não tinha condições de dar naquela hora:uma explicação!Foi salvo quando sabe-se lá de onde um par de mãos segurou Rukia por trás levantando-a do chão a fazendo rodopiar no ar, o garoto via impassível chegarem ao seus ouvidos o riso meio infantil dela, o cara era enorme, tinha cabelos bem vermelhos e por todo lugar que se olhava na parte da pele que estava exposta havia tatuagens, parecia mais um marginal ainda mais com aquela roupa de motoqueiro preta que usava.- "Onde cargas d´agua Rukia conhecera aquele individuo."

Depois de um minuto ele a colocou no chão mais não a soltou totalmente , a mão daquele cara ainda ficara descansando na cintura dela , o que deixou Ichigo mais contrariado já que por muito menos ela havia lhe dado uma voadora quando se conheceram, mas com aquele homem ela deixava!

Repentemente um vento soprou forte trazendo poeira junto, todos se protegeram e Ichigo fechou os olhos por um instante ao abri-los viu o ruivo segurar o rosto de Rukia muito perto do dele e aproximando-o dela mais e mais, Kurosaki sentiu suas mão se fecharem automaticamente e uma raiva crescente o dominava naquele momento perdeu completamente a razão, tudo que queria era socar aquele cara e esquecendo-se de onde estava partiu para cima daquele individuo.

**CONTINUA**

EU SEI QUE DEMOREI DECADAS PARA POSTAR + TIVE MUITAS COMPLICAÇÕES  
E TENHO ALGUNS PROJETOS EM NARUTO PARA TERMINAR, FORA ISSO + MEU TRABALHO E FAMILIA ME TIRAM TODO O TEMPO, QUERO ME DESCULPAR PELO QUE DISSE ANTES SOBRE DEMORAR AS POSTAGENS ,AGORA SEI O QUANTO É DIFICIL FAZE-LO : PERDÃO A TODOS ME ESFORÇAREI MAS NÃO GARANTO DATAS BJS MIR-CHAN

PS : SE GUISEREM PODEM ME ESCULACHAR COM REVIWS

Para **Lee-starfire**:Queria pedir imensas deculpas pela demora mas embora pareça não abandonei a fic só estou muito enrolada com meu tempo esse ano.Vou me esforçar tenham paciência ,quanto a Inoue muda é pouca por que ela não morre de vez, peço perdão aos seus admiradores mas para mim ela simplesmente não passa ...oÓ

Para **Ryuko no yuki**: Muito obrigado pela reviws e perdoe-me pela resposta tardia, vou continuar na medida do possível com a fic BJS


	4. Cap 4: muitas mentiras e verdades escond

**CAPITULA 4: MENTIRAS E VERDADES ESCONDIDAS  
**

-TIRE AS SUAS MÃOS DELA

Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundos Ichigo investiu em direção deles e puxou Rukia para si com tal ferocidade que a desequilibrou fazendo-a tombar em seus braços ela se segurava fortemente nele quando seus olhos se encontraram, por um momento o tom violeta dos olhos dela o inebriou fazendo com que perdesse a noção de onde estava e o que fazia, sons, passos e movimento de transeuntes, não havia nada o tempo parara para ele e existia apenas a sensação do corpo de Rukia sentida pela fina camada de tecido que o encobria o ultimo pensamente do rapaz antes de trazê-la para mais perto de si era como ela era pequena e delicada, então sentiu uma imensa dor do lado esquerdo de seu rosto lhe mostrando que havia levado um tapa.

-SEU BAKA O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?-A pequena Kuchiki estava tão possessa que até mesmo quem não tinha nada a ver com o acontecido deu um passa para traz.

O rapaz permaneceu de pé com o rosto meio virado pelo tapa e olhava para a garota com o canto dos olhos, sentiu que tudo voltava para ele como um tufão sons autos de buzinas ,gritos de crianças e passos das pessoas pela rua era como se de repente a vida tivesse começado a correr de maneira ensudercedora

-RERSPONDE SEU BAKA!B-A-K-A!

-PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE BAKA EU NÃO TO CONSEGUINDO PENSAR COM TANTO BARULHO!

-Então você concorda que é um idiota que faz coisas sem pensar

-Eu? Idiota?E quanto a você que deu para se agarrar com qualquer um

-Há como ousa seu pentelho

-Então o que foi aquilo agora a pouco eu vi Rukia ele tava quase te beijando - Então o garoto apontou para o homem ruivo que estava calado observando seriamente a cena

-Entrou um cisco no meu olho e Renji estava tirando - o para mim seu baka, cretino, idiota- Ela ia investir novamente contra o rapaz quando sentiu seu braço sendo segurado pelo amigo que falou muito calmamente.

-Calma Rukia tudo não passou de um mal entendido, e melhor esclarecermos o tipo de relação que temos antes de tudo.

-Do que voc..

-Rukia e eu estamos noivos!

A cabeça de Kurosaki girou e por alguma razão demorou mais do que o normal para entender o que estava sendo dito

-Meus parabéns Rukia, que sorte em? – Tatsuki dá uma cotovelada no braço da morena e diz baixo apenas para ela ouvir

-É verdade Ichigo logo vocês terão uma grande festa né?- Orihime dizia muito contente ao lado do rapaz, mas parou ao ver a expressão do mesmo

-É quando vocês ficaram noivos?- Tatsuki falava sem poder tirar os olhos do tatuado

-Ficamos noivos antes da mudança dela para cá- E ao olhar a Kuchiki ao seu lado se apressou em dizer- Mas estou me adiantando isso é algo que deve ser anunciado a família primeiro.

Instantaneamente todos olharam para o Kurosaki que continuava parado com a mesma estranha expressão no rosto

-Her? Bem acho que estamos atrapalhando o encontro do casal e temos pesquisa para fazer, foi um prazer e parabéns novamente

Todos menos Ichigo se curvaram e seguiram para o prédio, Orihime puxava o garoto de cabelos laranja pelo braço que se deixou ser levado sem apresentar resistência, mas antes de entrar ele se virou rapidamente bem na hora de ver Rukia sendo abraçada novamente por aquele sujeito, não sabia explicar, mas seu peito começara a doer nesse momento

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto via os garotos irem em direção a biblioteca a morena voltou-se interrogativamente para o amigo

-O que foi isso Renji?

Mas em resposta se viu ser abraçada pelo rapaz carinhosamente

-Senti sua falta garota

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-MERDA!MERDA!MERDA!!!!

O som de algo batendo fortemente e sendo quebrado ecoou pelos corredores vazios da biblioteca, o subsolo estava em manutenção, mas os banheiros ainda se mantinham abertos ao público, um jovem de cabelos laranja estava muito furioso com uma porta de um dos Box que não abria por mais que ele golpeasse com o pé

-Kurosaki!Não sei o que está pobre porta fez para você, mas tenho certeza que ela já está bastante arrependida - Ishida Uryu se mantinha de pé a entrada do banheiro e assistia a cena com olhar neutro

-ESSA PORCARIA NÃO QUER ABRIR!-E chutou um pouco mais forte fazendo com que o rapaz de óculos se abaixasse um pouco achando que ela arrebentaria

-Se você está com tanta vontade assim por que não usa os outros box? – Ele mostrou com a mão as quatro outras portas apertas e desimpedidas do local

-Quero está!-Sem olhar para o amigo continuou investindo contra a porta a sua frente

Suspirando o moreno foi até a pia e lavou suas mãos bem devagar observando o outro garoto pelo espelho

-Sabe Kurosaki a coisas que mesmo que você tente tomar a força ou force uma entrada não podem ser possuídas

O pé do rapaz parou no ar então ele se endireitou e colou as mãos nos bolsos

-Não entendo do que você está falando?- Sua voz suou muito séria e baixa

-Está porta está trancada para você, não é permitido que entre.

Ichigo deu alguns passos para trás e investiu com toda a sua força contra a massacrada porta que deu um estrondo ao cair no chão destruída, dando visão a um compartimento cheio de vassouras, baldes e panos sujos, o rapaz se sentiu estranho aquilo não lhe deu o prazer que achou que sentiria

-Vê?- Então Uryu se dirigiu para a saída- E melhor utilizar as que estão ao seu alcance

-O que você veio fazer aqui mesmo?- De repente queria muito ficar sozinho

-Vim lavar as mãos- E mostrou para o outro suas mãos recentemente enxutas- Há se por acaso a Orihime te oferecer um sanduíche de atum, não coma! Ela misturou doce de leite com o patê

Ichigo continuou calado estava observando a sua obra de destruição sem sentido a sua frente, havia muita coisa que não entendia, seus sentimentos por exemplo, mas por alguma razão tinha quase certeza que aquela conversa não era sobre a porta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Renji que história foi aquela?

Eles estavam sentados em um banco de praça, Rukia se encostava às pernas do ruivo que se sentara no encosto do banco com os pés no acento

-Você viu o jeito dele achei que não entenderia nossa relação- Se olharam por algum tempo

-Isso vai criar problemas desnecessários- Ela falava com a voz grossa e olhar parado

-Escuta- O ruivo a fez olhar para ele enquanto se ajeitava no banco para ficar na mesmo posição que ela- Eu te disse que te protegeria e Vou proteger não importa de quem

-Mas Ichigo não é ameaça ele ainda é um garoto!

Era a primeira vez que ela protegia alguém, isso o deixou surpreso e irritado ao mesmo tempo

-E verdade desculpe, acho que exagerei – Sorrira sem jeito não iria provocar uma discussão com ela agora

Porém ele tinha certeza pois vira muito bem o que estava acontecendo e percebeu o que o rapaz faria naquele momento, Rukia era meio desligada nesses assuntos mas ele não !Sempre ficava muito atento quando ela estava por perto, percebera que aquele garoto de cabelo estranho agira como se houvessem pegado a sua namorada, poderia estar errado mas não deixaria que ninguém ferisse Rukia novamente.

CONTINUA


End file.
